


Jelsa Week 2019-2020

by UncommonVillian



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncommonVillian/pseuds/UncommonVillian
Summary: My collection of prompts for Jelsa Week of 2019 and 2020
Relationships: Elsa (Disney) & Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood), Elsa (Disney)/Jack Frost (Guardians of Childhood)
Series: Tumblr Drabbles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178744
Kudos: 4





	1. 2019: Fight or Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU story where Jack is mortal living in Arendelle with his family.

Jack didn’t know what to do. Elsa was sitting extremely close to him and his heart was beating fast. She invited him on a little trip to the sea with her sister, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven just to get away. They were staying at a lovely lighthouse atop the cliffs overlooking the sea and Elsa wanted to watch the sunset and wait for the stars. Everyone else encouraged Jack to go and sit with her, since if was obvious he had feelings for her, obvious to everyone else but Elsa herself.

Jack, on the other hand, felt like he didn’t deserve her. He was the son of the royal family’s shepherd. His parents provided wool for their tapestry, clothing and bedding and he was ready to take on the family business. He was invited with his parents and little sister to the palace one day so the Queen could discuss business. Jack had never met her before and saw just a beautiful young woman roaming the halls. While his family went off with the princess, Jack stayed with her and told jokes and played pranks on the staff, making her laugh heartily. It wasn’t until his family returned then his mother told him, “Jack, don’t be silly in front of the Queen.”

Jack was floored. He had made himself look like a fool in front of the Queen, yet she seemed to enjoy his company. He left with his family, giving her a timid wave farewell, her returning the gesture happily. The next day, he was invited back to Arendelle to have lunch with the Queen. His father patted him on the back, congratulating his son for making such an impression on the Queen. Jack on the other hand was terrified. He felt like he didn’t deserve the Queen’s attention, being a shepherd and her being royalty. Despite that, his mother spruced him up and sent him on his way.

Ever since, Jack became more and more comfortable around the Queen, even to the point where she granted him permission to just call her Elsa. Like usual, he told his jokes and played his little games, all of which she enjoyed. They were becoming closer and closer as time went on and Jack became acquainted with her family, Anna really taking a liking to him. She even pulled him to the side a couple of times to give him pointers on how to woo Elsa. Kristoff took him under his wing and tried to assure Jack that he had nothing to worry about with being Elsa and being a shepherd. Kristoff was an ice merchant and he was engaged to the Princess. When Kristoff told him that, Jack had a glimmer of hope.

Now, he has his moment. He was all but mortified by being so close to Elsa, but he had to fight back his feelings. There was no turning back and even if he could, then he’d truly look like a fool. There was no flight, only fight his fears and make his move. He slowly moved his arm up, Elsa not noticing as she looked to the fading sun, hypnotized by the orange sky. He hand was getting closer to her shoulder, but his hand was trembling. He was beginning to second guess this whole ordeal and wonder if it was too late to back down.

There really wasn’t because she laid her head on his shoulder and snuggled against him. He felt a jolt rush through him as she breathed contently. This finally had him lower his hand on her shoulder. It was too late to run now, she had him. Yet, he had to give himself credit for fighting the urge from the beginning because then, if he did, he’d never know how wonderful this felt.


	2. 2019: Powerless

Jack’s power was amazing. He could create snow, ice and frost, he could fly, he could bring joy to people without them knowing it. In his moments of wanting people to see him when they can’t, his only solace is knowing that he could give them such wonder even if they can’t see him, especially kids. The wonder in their eyes when the snow would fall would give him the greatest joy. He still didn’t understand his purpose, but he just knew that with his abilities, he was powerful.

Yet, when he saw her, he was powerless. He would watch over her as she sat alone in her room, closed off from the outside world and scared. This poor girl just locked away like a prisoner. He just wanted to hold her and tell her that everything was okay, but he couldn’t. She could see, hear or feel him. Such beauty cast aside, such a horrible waste.

But why?

Jack knew why. She was like him. She could create snow, ice and frost like him. The only difference is her powers were controlled by her emotions, and one single accident caused all of this. It wasn’t fair. She didn’t have anyone to teach her the true meaning behind her power and now she’s paying a price she didn’t need to pay. Jack just felt so sad for her.

He hated to admit it, but he thought she’d be better off if she didn’t have this power, then she wouldn’t be locked up. She should be free and out enjoying her life, not closed off from the world. Such a beautiful girl shouldn’t be locked away like this. If only there was a way he could take this power from her and save her from this torment, but he was powerless to do so.

Now, Jack could only sneak in at night as she slept, the only peace awarded to her, and watch her sleep. He just wanted to scoop her up in his arms and carry her away from all of this. This poor girl didn’t deserve this life, a life of fear and being cut off from the world. All he could do was watch in horror as she faded away into a cocoon of fear. Some nights, he would give her a small kiss on the cheek, just a slight reassurance to let her know that he wasn’t going anywhere.

Yet, he was powerless to give her any true comfort.


	3. 2019: Nightmares/Family

_The parlor of Elsa’s castle was painted in blood. The bodies of Merida, Hiccup, Anna and Rapunzel were slumped on the ground lifeless. In the middle of the room, walking through the puddles of blood, was Elsa herself, only she looked different. Her once flawless lighter skin tone was now sickly gray and her platinum hair was black. Her dress was a darker shade of blue with them hem stained in fresh blood. She was walking up to the makeshift rack she made from ice, it was on this rack that she had Jack restrained, beaten, broken, his clothes torn and his flesh cut. She enjoyed this sight._

_“What a lovely look that is for you, my love.” she cackled. “I already had you under my power, but now you’re in your rightful place, my sweet pet.”_

_“Elsa,” he moaned, “please, stop this…This isn’t you.”_

_“But it is, Jack.” she said, raising her hand up and caressing her long and pointed nails across his chest. Her hand glided over a gash on his left breast over his heart before she leaned down and licked the blood that streamed down his skin. She savored the flavor and smirked as he recoiled and hissed in pain. She then looked back into his eyes, gripped his chin and said to him, “You should have taken Pitch’s offer, Jack. You can’t imagine how wonderful it feels to just let everything go. It’s not too late, my love. Join us.”_

_Jack sneered at her, giving his answer with a single glare. She found it amusing to think that it was intimidating._

_She then heard a grunt and felt the breeze of an arrow fly by her. Not amused, she let Jack go and turned to see Hiccup sitting there on the ground, battered, bloodied and broken with Merida’s bow in his hand. He must have used what strength he had because he immediately collapsed to the floor, panting heavily._

_“You vikings.” Elsa sighed. She stalked him like an animal ready to pounce and she told him, “You all never learn when to quit. Just stay down.”_

_Hiccup then pulled out a dagger, but she kicked it from his hand and knelt down next to him. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his throat. He then felt an unbearable cold flow through his body. He looked down and saw that his legs began to turn to ice. It spread fast._

_“Elsa, stop this!” Jack pleaded._

_“Why, my love?” Elsa asked. “He’s trying to separate us.”_

_“E-Elsa.” Hiccup gasped. He looked into her eyes, tears falling from his own. Gasping through her grip, he told her, “Elsa…you’re hurting me.”_

_She gave a loud laugh and asked, “Tell me, why should I care?”_

_With his dying breath as his whole body began to completely turn to solid ice, he said to her, “We’re…We’re…We’re family.”_

_Then, Hiccup was completely turned to ice._

* * *

The entire cabin work up to the sound of Elsa screaming loudly. Hiccup and Merida fell out of their hammocks and Rapunzel jolted up with hair draped over her eyes, crying out, “What? What’s going on?”

Anna jumped out of her bed and looked over to see Elsa sitting up in the bed she was sharing with Jack, screaming loudly. Jack was already up and he was shaking Elsa.

“Elsa! Els, what’s wrong?” he begged her.

“Elsa?” Anna gasped ash she jumped to her feet and ran over to her sister’s side. Anna held onto Elsa as she stopped screaming. Anna asked, “Elsa, what is it?”

“You okay, babe?” Jack asked, brushing Elsa’s hair out of her face.

“What’s all the screaming about?” Merida shouted as she joined Rapunzel and Hiccup around Elsa.

Rapunzel placed her hand on Elsa’s shoulder and asked, “Elsa? What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

Then, like a bat out of hell, Elsa jumped from the bed and stormed out the door to the cabin.

“Elsa!” Jack and Anna cried out as everyone gave chase.

Elsa ran across the shore of the large lake they were staying at, dressed in only her night gown. She kept on running until Jack landed in front of her and grabbed her.

“No! No, let me go!” she screeched as she tried to free herself from his grip.

Struggling to hold onto her, Jack shouted, “Elsa, stop it!”

“Elsa!” Hiccup shouted as everyone caught up with her. He joined Jack in trying to restrain her and asked her, “Damn it, what the hell is your problem?”

“Let me go, now!” Elsa screamed from the top of her lungs as she continued to struggle. Both boys were too strong for her and she stopped before sobbing loudly and uncontrollably. Jack pulled her into his chest and Anna held her tightly with him.

Lowering Elsa to her knees so they could all sit down and relax, Jack soothed her by stroking her hair and shushing her, assuring her that she was okay.

Leaning closer, Anna asked her, “Elsa, what’s wrong?”

Pulling herself from Jack’s chest, she looked at Anna and sobbed, “I…I had the worst dream.”

“A dream? You’re freaking out over a dream?” Merida groaned.

“Merida.” Rapunzel hissed. Looking to Elsa, she asked, “What happened in the dream?”

Sobbing and hiccuping, Elsa finally got the strength to tell everyone, “I let Pitch control me and killed you all!”

There was a silence, save for Elsa crying into the nape of Jack’s neck. Anna and Rapunzel just looked on in fear while Jack buried his face into Elsa’s hair. Hiccup and Merida stared blankly at Elsa before bursting into laughter. Everyone looked up at them, rightfully confused.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Merida chuckled, “You-You let Pitch control you? That’s rich!”

Scoffing, Rapunzel told her, “Merida, this is serious!”

“We know, but that’s not what’s funny!” Hiccup added, wiping his own eyes. “I’m pretty sure that if there’s anyone who can really resist Pitch, it’s Elsa!”

“Yeah, I mean it’s not like he’s got the guts to go against the Snow Queen!” Merida chuckled and sighed a relief.

“Besides,” Hiccup smiled down at Elsa before kneeling down next to her. “he tries to come after you, he’ll have to get through me.”

Elsa gasped at Hiccup’s declaration. She looked over to see Merida kneel next to Hiccup.

“Me too.”

Rapunzel gave Elsa her signature heartwarming smile and said, “And me.”

Feeling Anna’s hand on her shoulder, Elsa looked over to she her sister smiling at her. Anna told her, “Me too.”

Jack raised his hand over the top of Elsa’s head and guided her to look up at him so he could kiss her forehead. His lips still pressed against her, he told her, “And me. Forever and beyond.”

Elsa then began to sob, but this time out of joy. Around her were five people who she knew would never give up on her no matter what. Her sister, her cousin, her lover and her best friends, the very people that if she lost everything, they’d be right there for her.

She clung onto Jack tightly and he held her closer. Anna wrapped her arms around them both, then Rapunzel, then Hiccup, then Merida. Around her wasn’t friendship, it was family.

* * *

_Two worlds, one family. Trust your heart, let fate decide to guide these lives we seek._


	4. 2019: Forever or Never

Jack stood over the large stone etched with runes, the somber look expressing his emotions. He’d come here on the same day every year for two centuries and sulk at the sight of it. Anyone who came to this stone only saw a stone decorated in an ancient language, but to him, this was all he had left of her.

There was only one person in three hundred years that saw him, and he never forgot her. She saw him because they were the same. The had power over the frost and together they created wonders no one could imagine. They were kindred spirits and the loved each other with a love that couldn’t be defined by anyone else. Even as she aged and he didn’t, that love never faded.

Then one day, he came to her, and he knew she was dying. He was all she had left in the world and she was thankful to have him at her side as she bid farewell to the world. She begged him not to let her passing drag him down, to continue to bring joy to the world like he brought it to her. To never give up on showing the world what he could do and to never stop seeking companionship. Jack promised her that he’ll keep her words in his heart forever. Then, with one icy puff of her last breath, she was gone from his life, forever.

Here lies Elsa, Queen of Arendelle.

That’s what the runes said on the stone. This was her resting place and Jack would always come here on this day ever since she died. Today was her birthday and like he would do in life, he’d form an ice rose in his hand and place it next to her. With each passing century, Arendelle faded away into a new city, but the stone stayed. This was all he had left of her.

Today was different that usual. He had finally found companionship with his fellow Guardians and he had children who believed in him. He had fulfilled his promise to her.

But he still wished she was here with him. Never again would he feel her soft embrace, her silky flawless hair or her lips against his. Never again would he tell her the tales of his journey across the would and see that look of wonder in her eyes. Never again would he hear that wonderful voice of her singing. Never again will he ever be with his love, Queen Elsa of Arendelle.

Jack was ready to leave when suddenly, the moon shined brightly overhead. The Man in the Moon was there with Jack during this trying time. Jack knew that he was up to something, but Jack didn’t have the patience to deal with it. Jack just wanted to wish Elsa a happy birthday, pay his respects and leave. Whatever “Manny” wanted, it could wait until he was ready.

“Jack.”

There it was, that voice he hadn’t heard in many years. The voice that soothed his dreams. The voice he swore he’d never hear again.

Jack slowly turned around, catching a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye. He turned completely around and felt his entire body turn to stone at the sight of the one true love of his life.

“Elsa?”

She stood there in her favorite blue dress and her hair tied into her braid, giving him that smile that always made him weak. Its been two hundred years since she died, but here she was, radiant and beautiful as before.

“H-How?”

She strolled to him and held his hands, assuring him that she was real. She then pulled his hands to her lips and kissed them. Looking back up at him, her gaze met his eyes, watering on the verge of tears.

“I’ve always been here, Jack. Your love has kept me alive in your heart.”

Jack was still processing what was happening. He thought he lost her, but here she was again, standing before him like before. His thoughts were broken when he felt her hand on his cheek.

“Jack, you’ve come so far and I am so proud of you.”

Then tears began to stream from her eyes.

“I just wish I could have been there for you. To hold you when you were alone and to protect you when you were hurt.”

Before she could say anything else, he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

“Elsa, you’re really here.”

She smiled and held onto him. She nuzzled her cheek against his, their tears mixing together as though it symbolized their eternal bond.

“I’ll always be here for you, Jack. Forever.”


	5. 2019: Family 2.0

Jamie: I can’t feel anything.

Elsa: Give her a moment, Jamie.

Jamie pressed his face against Elsa’s swollen belly, waiting for Noelle to kick. He then felt a slight bump against his cheek.

Jamie: There it is! I felt it!

Elsa: Ha ha, she’s happy you’re here, Jamie. She’s looking forward to meeting you.

Jamie: *looks up at Elsa* Queen Elsa, can I ask a question?

Elsa *brushes his hair*: Of course, sweetheart. And please, just call me Elsa.

Jamie: Well, I’ve been thinking lately…what will I be to the baby?

Elsa: What do you mean?

Jamie: Well, Jack’s like a brother to me, but we’re not related. What if Noelle grows up and doesn’t look at me like an uncle?

Elsa: Jamie, you shouldn’t think like that. I’m sure Noelle will love you no matter what.

Jamie: But-

Elsa: Jamie. *cups his cheeks in her hands* Jack looks at you like a little brother, that makes you my little brother too. Jamie, you’ve got to understand that you don’t need to be related to be family.

Jamie: What do you mean?

Elsa *letting him go and shrugging*: Well, you know Hiccup and Merida, right?

Jamie nods

Elsa: Well, Hiccup’s like the brother I’ve never had and Merida’s like the loud and energetic sister Anna and I wanted. Rapunzel’s the only family outside Anna that I have, but that didn’t mean we couldn’t build our family up more. Then Jack came into my life, and with it came you. *she brushes his hair then places her hand on his cheek* Jamie, Jack loves you and wants to protect you like he protect Noelle and me. He calls you his little brother because he loves you.

Jamie smiles and begins to tear. Elsa brushes his tears away before kissing his forehead.

Elsa: Jamie, I know Noelle will love you. *feeling Noelle kick* She’s already missing her uncle.

Jamie: Okay. *lays back down and presses his cheek against Elsa’s stomach* Elsa?

Elsa *placing her hand on Jamie’s shoulder*: Hm?

Jamie: Thanks.

Elsa smiles brightly and strokes his arm as he continued to lay there with Noelle.


	6. 2020: Moonlight

Jack and Elsa went out to the shores of Ahtohallan for the night, wanting to spend time alone in their private sanctum. They laid out on the edge of the water, listening to the waves and letting the moon be their only light one the shore of the icy island. Jack was Elsa’s personal cushion and she cuddled against him as he softly caressed her cheek and stroke her hair.

After some time of silence, Elsa asked, “Jack, do you think they’re okay?”

Looking down at her, Jack asked, “What do you mean? Who?”

“Anna, Kristoff, Sven?”

Jack took a breath, knowing this was a touchy subject. He didn’t know what to tell her, what to say to help her take her mind off of them. But, he never once denied her and he wasn’t going to start now.

“I know who can tell us.” He said. He looked up at the moon and asked, “Hey, how are they?”

The moon shone brightly on them, so bright it was like a blue sun ray shining on them. The Man in the Moon was communicating with them and they both knew what he was saying. Elsa smiled contently and eased back into Jack.

Jack smiled and said, “They’re just fine.”

Elsa wiped her eyes and said, “That doesn’t mean I still don’t miss them.”

“I know. Almost two hundred years, but that’s not enough to forget all the good times you had with them, especially Anna.”

“I wish you could have met them. They would have loved you, Anna most of all.”

Jack gave a sad smirk and said, “They’d have to believe in me in order to see me.”

“If they didn’t I’d make them.”

Jack breathed a quiet chuckle and wrapped his arms around her. He continued to look up at the moon for a moment. He found moments like these with Elsa to be the most blissful in his life. To finally have someone who loved him like she did was the happiest feeling in the world and he didn’t want to lose her. His world would never be the same without her. Also, he hoped that he could give her some kind of solace in her life, being alone for almost two hundred years, closing herself off from the world since Anna died. It was by sheer luck that he found her here, sulking on the shore with only the snow and ice as her only friend. He came down and tried to talk with her, but she was obstinate. However after laying on his charm, she eventually cracked a smile and chuckle. Then, they were all but inseparable.

From that day on, Jack slowly brought her back to the world, carrying her away from Ahtohallan and off to see the world and showed her how much it changed since she last saw it. One couldn’t imagine the look on her face when they landed in London and she first saw a car. She was terrified and Jack struggled to hold back his laughter at her expense. He didn’t want to laugh but the way she just screamed when one drove by made him hysterical.

As time went on, she finally was introduced to the Guardians as well as Jamie and his friends. They picked on Jack and asked if she was his girlfriend. Elsa was too naive to understand, but Jack couldn’t hold back his blush. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t attracted to her. She was beauty by definition, but she was out of his league. He was a buffoon and she was perfect.

Then one day, while they were alone, she kissed him. She told him that she had fallen in love with him for all that he had done for her. In response, he gave her his, well, everything. His heart, his body, his very soul. From that day on, he belonged to her.

Thinking back on all of that, Jack said, “It’s been a crazy couple of years, hasn’t it?”

Elsa didn’t respond.

“Elsa?”

He looked down then instantly smiled, seeing that she had fallen asleep in his arms. He decided not to wake her, just left her be. He again softly caressed her cheek, admiring how much she glowed in the moonlight.


	7. 2020: Modern world/Quarantine life

Jack drove down the road in the country, Elsa in the passenger seat and the two children in the back. Noelle was reading a book while baby Marcus napped in his carseat.Elsa looked out at the trees but she was still wondering what was going on. Jack just told everyone that they were going out, no inkling on where they were going.

Elsa looked over at him and asked, “Um honey, you want to tell us where we’re going?”

Jack smiled and said, “You’ll find out soon enough.”

Noelle looked up from her book and asked, “Will it be long, Dad?”

“Not too long, honey. About twenty minutes.”

Elsa was now even more confused. Surely she’d know where they were going if it was so close. Albeit, ever since they moved to Boulder from Fort Collinsin northern Colorado, her perspective had changed.

Then it hit her and she smiled.

“I know where we’re going now.” she softly said to Jack. He gave her a quick glance and smile.

“Where are we going, Mom?” Noelle asked.

“Some place very special, sweetheart. It’s very important to you papa and I.”

“Why are we going now?”

Jack clicked his tongue and said, “Well, with the quarantine and all, I figured it was time to get out and get some fresh air for a change. And don’t worry, I brought masks.”

Elsa rolled her eyes and said, “I’m certain we’re going to need them where we’re going.”

“Hey, you never know. Some guy with a stick up his a-”

“Jaaack.”

“-butt might give us a hard time. You’ll never know.”

“Fair enough.” Elsa said before she laid back and rested her eyes, blissfully awaiting the arrival.

Elsa opened her eyes and saw the familiar sight of the Rocky Mountains. When she saw them, she felt her eyes water with all the memories of this place flowing back to her.

“Are you okay, Mom?” Noelle asked concerningly.

Wiping her eyes, Elsa told her, “Yeah, darling. It’s just been so long since we’ve been here.”

“What is this place?”

Jack said, “This is a magical place, honey. Once we park, you’ll get a better idea.”

Jack parked the car and everyone climbed out, but Elsa went over to pick Marcus out of his carseat. Noelle gasped as she looked through the trees and saw the Rockies looking over them and the clear blue lake mirroring the clear blue sky. There were boulders and rocks lining the edge of the lake. Noelle was immersed in the beautiful sight.

“What is this place?” she asked with wonder.

Elsa chuckled as she walked next to Noelle with Marcus in her arms. Jack walked next to her and wrapped his arm around Elsa and patted Noelle on the head. Elsa looked out at the lake and said, “This is Dream Lake. I used to come here with your grandparents and your auntie when we were little.”

Noelle looked up at Jack and Elsa for a moment with wonder, then ran off to the lake. They both smiled as they watched her run off to see more of the valley.

Jack looked up at the mountains and held Elsa and Marcus closer, whispering, “This place hasn’t changed a bit.”

“I know. It’s still perfect.” Elsa looked down at Marcus, who was curiously looking up at her while sucking his thumb. She chuckled and asked, “You want to get a closer look at the lake, sweetie?”

“Ah!” Marcus cooed.

Jack leaned down and kissed Marcus on the top of his head. He stood up and told Elsa, “Go ahead. I’ll be right there.”

“Okay.” Elsa kissed Jack and went to follow Noelle, who was climbing up a rock on the edge of the lake. She hollered, “Noelle, be careful!”

Jack went back to the car and popped the trunk. He pulled his guitar case out and went to join his family on the edge of the lake. Elsa had sat down on the grass with Marcus on her lap while Noelle sat on the rock and looked out at the mountains. Jack went over next to Elsa and sat next to her, placing his guitar case next to him. He opened it up and pulled out his Gibson acoustic, settling it and tuned it.

“Hey, Noelle! We never told you how we met, did we?” Jack called to his daughter. Noelle leaped down from the rock and sat down next to her mother, wanting to take Marcus. With her brother resting on her lap and Elsa cuddling against him, Jack explained, “It was right here, right at this spot. I was playing my guitar and she was strolling along. I caught her eye and she came over to sit next to me.” He looked down at Elsa and asked, “You remember what you asked me?”

“I sure do.” Elsa smiled brightly. “I asked you to play a song about the mountains.”

“Did you, Dad?” Noelle asked.

“Yeah. Yeah, I did.”

“And hearing him sing was the first step of my falling deeply in love.” Elsa said.

Noelle asked, “What did you sing?”

“You wanna hear?”

“Uh-hu!”

“Okay, here we go.” Jack pucked the strings and gave a soft strum. Then he began to play chords right before he began to sing.

_He was born in the summer of his 27th year coming home to a place he’d never been before. He left yesterday behind him, you might say he was born again, you might say he found a key for every door. When he first came to the mountains his life was far away, on the road and hanging by a song. But the string’s already broken and he doesn’t really care. It keeps changing fast and it don’t last for long. But the Colorado Rocky Mountain high, I’ve seen it rainin’ fire in the sky. The shadow from the starlight is softer than a lullaby. Rocky Mountain high, Colorado._


	8. Chapter 8

Jack stood in a panic as he waited to hear from the doctor. After Elsa fainted at home, he had to rush her to the hospital. He was grateful that Anna and Kristoff would look after Noelle and Marcus, but with Elsa feeling like she did, he needed to get her here asap. When they arrived they took her right into the ER. Ever since, the only calls he made were to Anna and Kristoff to reassure them of Elsa’s condition. They also passed his love onto his children. His mind stayed on them and Elsa, nothing else.

It’s been a few hours since he brought his wife in and there has been little word on Elsa’s condition. He couldn’t stop pacing in the waiting room, catching the eye of some others. He was making them nervous, but he didn’t care. Elsa was his wife, the mother of his children, his whole life. How could he just sit there patently when he doesn’t even know what was wrong with her? Just now, many hours in, his hands began to tremble violently. Then his body did and he finally sat down and cradled himself as he rocked back and forth. His breathing stunted and his hands tingled. The wait made him lose all sense of reality and he couldn’t take it anymore.

Then, the nurse came out.

“Mr. Frost?” she called out.

Jack looked up at her and jolted to her.

“You may see your wife now. Room five.”

“T-Thank you.” he shakingly replied and went through the door.

Jack only kept on eye on the room numbers, not worrying about bumping into anyone or anything. He finally found room five and all but ran in. His blood ran cold when he saw her laying on the bed, her face turned away from him. But, he could tell she was awake.

But that’s when he saw it. When he brought her in, her belly was swollen. Not anymore.

That’s when nothing else existed in the world, just him and Elsa.

“Oh, Elsa.” he moaned painfully as he covered his mouth.

Elsa only sniffled in response. After a moment of silence, she slowly turned to look at him, tears still streaming down her eyes.

“Oh, Jackie.” she sobbed. She began to heave and sob harder before telling him, “We-We lost it.”

Jack stepped closer before collapsing next to her. He hoisted himself into her bed and held her tightly, both of them sobbing hard. She was five months pregnant and they were on top of the world as they waited for their third child.

But now, it was over.

—

Stillborn.

Those words rang in Jack’s mind after the doctor told them what happened. It hurt them but he knew that Elsa wasn’t hurt. She was numb. She must felt terrible, must be thinking this tragedy was her fault. But it wasn’t and Jack knew it. She gave birth to two beautiful and healthy children already so she knew how to take care of herself during pregnancy. Not even the doctors had an answer.

He glanced over at her as she sat in the bed. She was only staring into space, a look of despair on her face. Jack hated to see her like this. Even when they were at their lowest, she never looked like this. He went and sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her and held her tightly.

Finally, she spoke, “Please don’t hate me.”

Jack furrowed and asked, “What do you mean?”

“This is all my fault, Jack.”

“No! No.” he cried as he wrapped his other arm around her. He began to sob and again held tighter. He told her, “None of this was your fault. This wasn’t anyone’s fault. It just happened.”

Elsa sobbed, “But Jack…our baby.”

“I know, I know. But we’ll get through this. We have to do right by our child and press on. Not just for the one we lost, but for Marcus and Noelle.”

Elsa held onto Jack and sobbed into the crook of his neck. After a moment of both of them crying, she asked them, “What are we going to tell them?”

Jack pulled back, looked into her eyes and told her, “They’ll understand. And they won’t blame you. No one will.”

“No one.” Elsa looked away for a second and added, “No one but myself.”

“No, Elsa. None of this is your fault. Baby, please don’t do this.”

Elsa sat silent for a moment, thinking everything over. After some time, she took a breath and asked, “Will we be okay?”

Jack pressed his forehead against hers and said, “We will. Like I said, let’s do right by our baby. Okay?”

After a moment, she just nodded. She looked into his eyes and asked, “You remember that name you had in mind if it was a girl?”

Jack said nothing, but the look in his eyes said all that he was thinking.

“Her name was Star.”


	9. 2020: Sunset

“Jack, where are you taking me?” Elsa asked as Jack lead her through the forest.

With a cocky smile, Jack told her, “Oh, you’ll see.”

“It better not be too long. It’s going to be dark soon.”

“Trust me, you’ll love this.”

They continued on until Elsa realized that Jack was taking her to the edge of the sea. She hadn’t the foggiest idea what he was up to, but she knew she had to get back to the village before dark or else she’d get lost. Jack may be with her and she wouldn’t get lost alone, but if the did get lost it would be his doing. All she knew was that Jack better hurry with his adventure.

“Well, we’re here.” Jack announced as he stood on the stony shore over looking the sea, the sun setting in the distance. He spun around and asked her, “You know why we’re here?”

Elsa skeptically looked around and replied, “No, why are we here?”

Jack spun his staff around before sticking it in the ground upright and said, “We’re going to watch the sunset.”

Elsa brightened up and cheered, “Oh, that sounds lovely!”

“I knew you’d love that idea.” Jack rubbed his hands and turned to look at the sun for a moment. When he turned back around, he saw Elsa sitting down on the ground. He asked her, “What are you doing?”

She raised her eyebrow and asked, “Well we’re watching the sunset, right?”

“We are, but not here.” He held his hand out to her. She looked at it, still confused. She looked back up at him and he said with a calming smile, “Trust me.”

She took his hand and he helped her back to her feet. He then wrapped his arms around her.

“Hold onto me.”

She looked at him for a moment before slowly wrapping her arms around him.

“Hold on tight.”

“What?”

Then Jack took off into the air, catching Elsa completely off guard. As they soared, Elsa screamed loudly. They flew higher and higher, the ground and sea shrinking beneath their feet. Elsa buried her face into Jack’s chest, too scared to look down.

As he continued to fly, he softly told her, “I’m not going to let you go.”

After he said that, she slowly and cautiously looked up from his chest, seeing that they were flying up into the clouds. She slowly looked further out and waited until they broke through the clouds.

That’s when she saw it, the pinkish-orange sky looking over them, not clouds, nothing but endless ether.

“Look.” Jack whispered.

With a smile, she looked over and saw the sun setting for off beneath the clouds. It was beyond beautiful.

“Jack.” she happily gasped. She rested her cheek on his chest as the both look off at the sunset. As it fell further, she said, “Thank you.”

Jack kissed the top of her head and said, “Anything for you, Els.”

She took a breath as she closed her eyes. She said, “Can we stay like this until the stars come out?”

“Of course.”

The sun was almost out of sight and the stars began to sparkle in the fading sky. She looked up at them, truly mesmerized by the spectacle up above.

Elsa told Jack, “This is wonderful.”

“I know.” Jack replied. Looking down at clouds below, noticing that Elsa was softly waving her feet in the air. Clearing his throat, he asked her, “So, what do you want to do now?”

She looked up and asked without her smile going away, “What do you mean?”

“Well, we don’t have to go back down yet. We can still do something.”

“Really? Like what?”

Jack thought for a moment, then he told her, “Well, I can show you the world.”


	10. 2020: Dance

“Jack, you can’t dance.”

“Yes I can!”

“In all the time I’ve known you, never once have I ever seen you dance. You’re going to make a fool out of yourself.”

Jack wanted to continue to argue with Hiccup, but a certain lady was waiting for him. He waved Hiccup off and walked away towards the ballroom floor.

Then it hit him, he truly never did dance with someone before. He never had a real reason to, but now he agreed to dance with Elsa at tonight party. I only hit him now that he truly had no idea what he was doing.

But he couldn’t just give up and leave her. She was Elsa, _his_ Elsa. The purest and most perfect girl in the world and she chose to be with him. He wasn’t going to just give up and leave her alone. He wasn’t going to back down. He would think of something.

Then she was in sight, dressed in that lovely blue sleeveless dress, hair tied up in that famous French braid complete with a flower beret, long blue gloves and jeweled shoes. She wasn’t perfect, she was the definition of the word itself. Jack had lost his train of thought at the very sight of her. He was already in love with her before, but he didn’t know what he was feeling now. Whatever it was, it was intoxicating. He had already forgotten what he was thinking about.

“Shit, I can’t dance.” he groaned. But, there was no backing down now.

He stepped before, standing like he was standing before a queen. He didn’t show his nervousness, stood tall and straight. She smiled up with him, which almost made him buckle. He didn’t he kept his composure but not without a struggle.

“You look very handsome.” she said to him.

“Thank you. You look beautiful.” he replied, his voice shaking.

Elsa chuckled at his nervousness, but only because she thought he was so cute. He knew it since he knew all of her laughter. He didn’t care what the reason was, as long as he made her laugh.

She cleared her throat and asked, “So, are you ready?”

Jack felt cold, knowing that this was the moment of truth. His face dropped and he went wide eyed.

Elsa smiled up at him, took his hand and told him, “I know you don’t know how to dance.”

“What? No, no, I can! I…”

She took his other hand and comforted him, “Just follow my lead.”

She slowly took him out to the dance floor and the music began to play. The song they chose was All I Ask Of You from Phantom of the Opera sung by Josh Groban and Kelly Clarkson. The couples around them had already began to dance while Elsa coached him. She showed him how to stand, how to hold her and told him to follow her feet. He did and was surprised to find that everything came natural to him.

“You see? You can do it.” she whispered.

“Wow, thanks. I-I wouldn’t have had any idea without you.” he chuckled.

The looked lovingly into each other’s eyes as the continued to dance to the music. After a moment, she rested her head against his shoulder. He nuzzled his cheek into her hair and pressed his lips against her head. He looked over at Hiccup and saw that Astrid and himself were in the same position. Hiccup smiled and winked at Jack. Jack smiled back at him.

When they got to a certain part of the song, Elsa opened her eyes and quietly sang with it, “ _Say you love me._ ”

“ _You know I do_.” Jack quietly sang back.

“ _Love me. That’s all I ask of you._ ”

They continued on to dance to the rest of the song, never wanting to part.


End file.
